1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to a novel system and method for carrying out information-related transactions (e.g., electronic commerce) by reading bar code symbols embodying transaction-enabling Applets which are automatically launched and executed by the Internet browser of the information access terminal associated therewith.
2. Brief Description of the Background Art
Presently, most information-related transactions, including financial transactions, product-purchases, service procurement, insurance claim reporting, information-access, and the like, are carried out using the telephone and information (e.g., personal identification number, etc.) preprinted on a credit-size card which functions as a transaction card. Some financial transactions (e.g., cash deposits and/or withdrawals) require the use of special machines called automated teller machines (ATMs). While developments in telephony and speech technology have made telephone-based transactions more economical in recent years, there are nevertheless practical restrictions imposed on the types of transactions that one can easily carry out over the telephone.
In response to the shortcomings and drawbacks associated with telephonic-based transactions, many product vendors and service providers have launched Internet sites on the World-Wide Web (i.e., xe2x80x9cWeb-sitesxe2x80x9d) to enable their customers to carry out various types of transactions using an Internet browser program, such as the Navigators from Netscape Communications, Inc. or the Internet Explorer(copyright) from Microsoft, Inc. While the development of the HyperText Mark-up Language (HTML) and GUI-based Web browser programs have made accessing Web-sites relatively simple, the fact remains that many consumers are uncomfortable using conventional Web browsers, and thus would rather carry out transactions using the telephone. Consequently, these consumers cannot enjoy benefits associated with Internet-based information transactions, while product vendors and service providers cannot enjoy the savings and benefits associated with Internet-based transactions.
Thus, there is a great need in the art for an improved system and method of carrying out information-related transactions (as well as electronic commerce) over the Internet while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art systems and methodologies.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for carrying out information-related transactions (as well as electronic commerce) over the Internet while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art systems and methodologies.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such apparatus in the form of a Transaction Enabling System, wherein a transaction-enabling Java-Applet encoded within a bar code symbol structure is read using a bar code symbol reader connected to a Java-enabled browser program running on the computing platform of the Transaction Enabling System, and in response thereto, a transaction-supporting Web page(s) is automatically accessed and served to Transaction Enabling System in order to enable the information-related transaction over the Internet.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such Internet Transaction System, wherein the bar code symbol reader may be a laser scanning bar code symbol reader, or a CCD-type bar code symbol,capable of reading 2-D bar code symbols.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an Internet Transaction System in the form of a desktop, laptop or palmtop computer system that is connected to the Internet by way of an Internet Service Provider (ISP), wherein the system has a GUI-based web browser program and a programmed bar code symbol scanner interfaced therewith for automatically reading bar code symbols embodying transaction-enabling Java-Applets and executing the same upon the computing platform thereof supporting the Java-enabled browser program.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Internet-based Transaction-Enabling System, in which Java(trademark) Applets are encoded within the structure of 2-D bar code symbols printed on a credit card or other transaction-enabling card.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an Internet-based Transaction-Enabling System, in which Java(trademark) Applets are encoded within the structure of PDF-type 2-D bar code symbols.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system and method, wherein the Transaction Enabling System is automatically connected to the Internet information resources specified by the scanned Applet-encoded bar code symbol, for local processing and display in accordance with the transaction-enabling Applet.
These and other Objects of the Present Invention will become apparent hereinafter.